


Sanders Sides Smut Prompts

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Roman, Bottom Virgil, Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom/sub, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Patton, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: From the @sanderssidessmutprompts tumblr





	Sanders Sides Smut Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> #1: Roman insists on kissing and touching every inch of Virgil’s body before he even thinks about touching him exactly where he wants, it doesn’t mean Virgil won’t whine and complain about it, insisting the if Roman doesn’t hurry up then he’ll do something about it himself.

Roman runs his finger down Virgil's naked torso, sending shivers down the younger side's spine. It reaches the hem of his untouched shorts and circles around his belly button. He leans down and nips at Virgil's earlobe as he cradles his waist.

“I swear to God, Roman, if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna do it myself.”

“Mm, I don't think you would, baby boy,” he bites down hard on the lobe and twists his nipples, making Virgil scream out in pleasure.

“G-god, please! Please, Sir, I-I need it.”

“Hmm good boy. I might just give in!”

Roman laps at Virgil's nipple, sucking slightly and biting down.

“Oh, fu-fuck. P-please, oh, please, Sir! I-I swear I'll be good, please!”

Roman hums and removes himself from the bud. He pulls Virgil in for a bruising kiss.

“Alright, baby. Since you asked so nicely.”

Roman removes the boy's shorts and boxers in one swift motion. He immediately takes the shaft into his mouth, his hand covering the amount that he could not reach.

He drags his tongue against his cock and tastes the salty precome. It throbs in his mouth and Virgil lets out a piercing moan. All of the teasing must have gotten him to the edge, Roman thinks.

“Mmph- fuck,” Virgil breathes out, followed by a ramble of needy pleas.

He removes his hand and takes Virgil all the way to the base, Virgil's hands find themselves in his hair.

He tugs on the locks trying to derive more pleasure from the Prince. Roman responds with a muffled moan that vibrates Virgil's cock perfectly.

“I-I'm clo-close,” Virgil moans.

Roman pulls off for a second, telling him to go ahead before taking him back into his mouth.

A stream of white shoots out of his tip and hits Roman on the back of the throat. He swallows and lets Virgil ride his afterglow.

He pulls off and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He flops down next to the half-asleep figure.

“Wh-what about you?” Virgil says, looking down at Roman's tight boxers.

“I'm fine, baby. This was all for you.”

“Mm, okay. Night, Princey.”

“Good night, Hot Topic.”


End file.
